Perpetuo
by Framba
Summary: "Uno de entre toda la humanidad, tantos millones de seres humanos y sólo uno era más especial que el resto, sólo bastaba esa persona, nadie más."
1. Prefacio

**Autor** : Framba

 **Título** : Perpetuo

 **Resumen** : Destellos de la relación de Camus y Milo porque seguro no era sencillo estar juntos, pero valía la pena.

 **Clasificación** : Romance, mucho.

 **Pareja** : Camus x Milo. ¿Hay alguna otra?

 **Dedicatoria** : a todos aquéllos que seguimos amando esta pareja, yo intento abrir mi panorama, pero siempre son ellos dos, regreso a ellos sin que pueda evitarlo. Esta historia es melosa y empalagosa y cursi porque mi amor por ellos se desborda cada vez con. más. fuerza; esta historia es para los que como yo, los amamos entrañablemente.

 **Comentarios adicionales** : La historia no es cronológica, sólo son momentos que quiero describir de cómo viven lo que hay entre ellos.

 **Perpetuo**

 **Prefacio**

Uno de entre toda la humanidad, tantos millones de seres humanos y sólo uno era más especial que el resto, sólo bastaba esa persona, nadie más. No era fácil decir cómo sucedió, cómo seguía pasando y con qué empeño deseaban que siguiera ocurriendo en el futuro. Era su mundo, un mundo exclusivo, donde no podía haber muestras de afecto, no podía haber sonrisas abiertas y abrazos compartidos, ningún tipo de contacto, de hecho. No obstante, había otras cosas, habías muchas situaciones que daban vida y reforzaban lo que ellos dos sentían y tenían. Dos Caballeros Dorados, que sabían que había _algo_ entre ellos, que no tenía nombre, que no lo necesitaba, pero ese algo, era irrompible, para ellos dos no había duda.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Autor** : Framba

 **Título** : Perpetuo

 **Resumen** : Destellos de la relación de Camus y Milo porque seguro no era sencillo estar juntos, pero valía la pena.

 **Pareja** : Camus x Milo.

 **Comentarios adicionales** : que empiece la melosidad. Es un capítulo pequeño, pero tengo varias ideas para esta historia que, por cierto, pienso dejar abierta para escribirla de aquí a… mi último aliento, jaja, bueno el plan es irle agregando partes por tiempo indefinido.

También nos podemos agregar por el face, me encuentran como frambaaltimora. ¡Allá nos leemos!

Gracias por visitarme. Espero sus comentarios,

 **Perpetuo**

 **Capítulo 1**

POV: CAMUS

No había mucho que pensar, no se trataba de pensamientos lógicos, no se trataba de que tuviera coherencia; se trataba de que entró en tus pupilas su figura, su silueta que era como la de cualquier otro, sin embargo, había algo característico, había un porte especial en él, ¿era gallardía?, ¿osadía?, ¿extravagancia?, ¿qué era?, no podías señalar con precisión. Después de la figura entonces venía la manera en que tus ojos de golpe absorbieron el contenido de su rostro, nada en particular en realidad tampoco, sólo el tono distintivo en el azul de sus córneas, era como un azul divertido, más vivo, más brillante y ocurrente, quería ser azul, pero no se comportaba como azul, de pronto daba unos tonos verdes muy exclusivos, algunos dirían que eran turquesas; de igual forma, los labios no tenían ningún rasgo característico, sólo ocultaban detrás de ellos una imposible sonrisa, imposible por ser demasiado blanca y alineada como para ser real.

Entonces no había que pensar nada respecto a este chico, ni siquiera se podía llegar al pensamiento, simplemente la vista volaba con suma rapidez hacia él cuando llegaba a cualquier lugar. Lo notabas en los demás compañeros, todos lo veían al entrar, aunque fuera un segundo o un minuto, todos reparaban en este chico, había algo en él que indudablemente forzaba a mirarlo.

Tú no eras inmune.

No había que pensar, sólo sentirlo, sentirlo llegar, sentirlo estar presente, sentirlo coexistiendo con toda la demás galaxia.

¿Cómo se llamaba?

No tenías ni la más remota idea, desde que tenías memoria existía en tu subconsciente este chico, eran unos niños cuando empezaron a formarse como Caballeros Dorados, las armaduras doradas se las dieron a temprana edad, pero nunca habían convivido de cerca, no tan de cerca para que supieras su nombre. Te daba un poco de miedo averiguarlo, ¿qué nombre podía tener alguien así?, cualquier nombre parecía insuficiente, corto, no le haría justicia, ¿qué letras podían representar al chico que electrizaba el ambiente al llegar?

Querías ser un Caballero Dorado de Athena, él quería ser Caballero Dorado de Athena, el mejor de todos quizá de la misma manera que tú. ¿Su nombre cuadraría con el nombre del signo zodiacal escogido?, ¿su nombre le haría honor al signo de Escorpión? Desde niños lo habías visto a lo lejos entrenando para esa armadura, que sabías, sería suya algún día. Y así lo fue.

En las horas de mucha tensión en los entrenamientos, después de largas batallas en la tierra, después de pelear con varios chicos tras horas y horas, y casi desmayarte del cansancio, pensabas en esa pregunta, ¿cuál era su nombre? Si te dabas por vencido en el combate, quizá nunca lo averiguarías, así que tenías que aguantar y seguir para encontrar la respuesta. A veces uno tenía que buscar metas irreales para seguir adelante porque metas objetivas eran las primeras en derrumbarse, era más fácil agarrarse de lo intangible, de sentimientos, más que pensamientos.

Te convenciste que tenías un trastorno mental leve, incluso a veces veías un reloj en cuenta regresiva en tu mente, sólo era cuestión de números para que un día lo supieras, para que escucharas su nombre, alguien lo dijera o te lo presentaran. Tener algo de locura tenía que ser un requisito para ser Caballero, eso te quedaba claro mientras te aferrabas a este tipo de ideas.

Afortunadamente, el día llegó, y el obsequio fue entregado en bandeja de plata:

Habías tomado asiento en la fuente de piedra que estaba colocada al subir las escaleras del Coliseo, tomabas aire con rapidez por tu nariz para calmar la urgencia con que tus pulmones querían apoderarse del aire exterior. Acababas de terminar tu entrenamiento del día. Te gustaba sentarte en ese lugar después de las arduas batallas para terminar tu rutina. El combate anterior había sido agotador, varios chicos venían subiendo las escaleras también. Y entonces a lo lejos, notaste que la silueta de este chico especial caminaba con dirección recta, casi parecía que caminaba hacia ti.

Al estar cerca, a sólo unos pasos, contuviste la respiración, tus hombros se pusieron rígidos sin remedio.

Él se sentó en la fuente también, a un metro de distancia de donde tú estabas.

–Cansado, ¿cierto? –dijo en voz alta. La pregunta emitida hacia ti porque no había otra persona sentada cerca de ustedes. Él habló con calma a pesar del cansancio con que fueron emitidas sus palabras.

–Sería una mentira si dijera que no lo estoy –respondiste, tu tono demasiado neutral hasta para tus propios oídos, aunque fue difícil hacer salir las palabras de tu garganta, todo tu pecho, cuello y quijada estaban tensos. Tus dedos se enterraron en la fuente de piedra que sujetabas, apretaste con toda tu fuerza la superficie para tratar de no sonar y parecer más nervioso.

–Igual yo, pero mañana será otro día –dijo él con un tinte de alegría y diversión, se levantó de su lugar, confidente, seguro de sí mismo, impecable, se veía entero y fuerte a pesar de ser el final del día–. Soy Milo. –Una Pausa–. Descansa, nos vemos después –dijo como despido. Él inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia el frente y caminó hacia una voz a lo lejos que llamó su nombre, otro compañero de entrenamiento.

 _Milo_.

Hubo una explosión de adrenalina en tu sangre, estallaron fuegos artificiales en tus oídos, una intrusión descarada entró por tu cuerpo y se mezcló con todo lo que había dentro. _Milo_. De pronto, pareció salir el sol, los rayos nacieron de un exterior lejano y alumbraron el mundo, todo alrededor, se escuchó claro, contundente, alto y nítido. Era un nombre que se infiltraba por las paredes de cada célula de tu interior, todo dentro de ti se alborotó, reaccionó, quería estallar, ¿qué era esta energía instantánea?

Necesitaste tomar una gran bocanada de aire, sofocar tu emoción de algún modo, la respuesta al fin había sido develada. Al fin.

–Milo –dijiste en voz baja por primera vez, tus ojos mirando su silueta alejarse, tu espíritu y tu cosmos se suavizaron, podrías estarte volviendo loco, pero el nombre, aunque fuera pronunciado en un murmullo, te empoderaba, se escuchaba bien, te sacaba una leve sonrisa, casi invisible, te purificaba y te centraba y te envolvía. Bienvenido a mí, pensaste.

Todo el tiempo desde que te dieron la armadura dorada de niño, te dijeron que eras el Caballero de la templanza, del autocontrol; con el paso del tiempo, habías analizado ese concepto y tratabas de untarlo en tu esencia, algunas veces con mucho éxito, otras no tanto, pero justo este momento te mostraba lo mucho que aún te faltaba por recorrer: estabas luchando con todas tus fuerzas por evitar que una sonrisa grande y desbordada e idiota apareciera en tus labios, así que sólo pudiste morder ligeramente tu labio inferior para apaciguar esta tremenda e imprevista alegría.

¿Qué te estaba ocurriendo? Suspiraste. No se trataba de pensamientos, sólo podías sentir, sólo sentir. Desgraciadamente, se sentía bien, demasiado bien.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Autor** : Framba

 **Título** : Perpetuo

 **Resumen** : Destellos de la relación de Camus y Milo porque seguro no era sencillo estar juntos, pero valía la pena.

 **Pareja** : Camus x Milo.

 **Comentarios adicionales** : Tiempo libre en mi vida se traduce en momentos con mi Camus y Milo. Estoy muy embobada con ellos, oigan. Casi me da miedo a mí misma de lo mucho que los quiero, y los quiero juntos, siempre juntos. Acabo de leer también un libro que me dio olas y olas de inspiración, me hizo ver que a veces, menos es más, espero eso se vea y lea en estas líneas.

Gracias por visitarme y leerme. Espero sus comentarios, saben que en mi biografía está el enlace para seguirnos leyendo en face.

 **Perpetuo**

 **Capítulo 2**

POV: Camus

La siguiente tarde te encontró de nuevo sentado en la misma fuente, ¿estabas siendo muy obvio?, ¿esperarlo en el mismo lugar era demasiado?, ¿los demás alrededor tuyo se habían dado cuenta de tu inquietud todo el día?, ¿de cómo no podías dejar de preguntar la hora o buscar un reloj para saber el tiempo?

Llegaste incluso cinco minutos antes a la fuente, cinco minutos antes que el día anterior para esperar a que Milo subiera y lo pudieras ver de nuevo.

Te sentaste en la fuente y miraste hacia las escaleras provenientes del Coliseo. Nada aún. Habías llegado a tiempo.

Suspiraste en alivio, al fin había llegado el momento.

Tu respiración, no obstante, se contuvo cuando empezaron a subir los primeros chicos, para todos había terminado el horario de entrenamiento así que empezaban subir uno a uno; subía personal que les ayudaba a mantener el lugar limpio, personal del comedor, maestros de entrenamiento, chicos que les ayudaban a entrenar, etc.

Después de unos instantes, notaste la parte superior de una cabeza con cabello azul intenso; poco a poco, la figura ascendió y te percataste de que era Milo. Su silueta haciendo contraste con el escenario alrededor suyo, insistías: había algo en él diferente, no sabías si era su manera de caminar, de moverse en general, pero había algo que llamaba mucho la atención. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan… perfecto? La altura de su cuerpo, la figura esbelta, el rostro con todas las facciones colocadas en sincronía, todo estaba en el lugar y medida exacta; aquellos dioses que lo crearon seguro habían pasado días y minutos infinitos detallando cada milímetro de él. ¿Es que las demás personas no se daban cuenta? O al igual que tú, no querían que fuera tan obvio tu manera de observarlo.

Milo subió el último escalón. Él venía caminando con alguien más, un compañero de combate, quizá.

Diablos.

Forzaste a tus ojos a mirar tus manos para que no sintiera tu intensa mirada sobre él, pero te percataste que no podías tampoco estar ahí sentado sólo mirando tus manos, te verías tonto, desubicado, tan obvio. Así que miraste alrededor, buscando algo que te pudiera ayudar, pero nada, no había nada; un poco de pánico se apoderó de ti y, de pronto, la idea llegó a tu mente cuando bajaste la mirada.

Moviste tu cuerpo para estar sentado de manera lateral con una pierna sobre la fuente de piedra, como si estuvieras abrochando la agujeta de tu zapato deportivo. Te verías casual, ¿cierto? Te habías detenido sólo a abrochar tu agujeta, por eso estabas ahí sentado, no parecía que esperabas a alguien, ¿o sí? Tu vista perimetral alcanzó a apreciar cuando Milo estaba cerca ya de donde estaba la fuente.

Pasaste saliva. ¿Iba a saludarte?, ¿se seguiría de largo?, ¿notaría tu presencia?

–Camus, hola. –Escuchaste el sonido de su voz a unos metros de distancia. El llamado fue gentil, aunque dicho en voz alta, y tenía tintes de sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios sabía él _tu_ nombre? No se lo habías dicho ayer, ¿había él preguntado?, ¿quién se lo habría dicho y por qué?, ¿había tenido el tiempo para investigar?, ¿desde cuándo sabía cómo te llamabas? Todas las preguntas te asaltaron rápidamente.

Te bañó una alegría y nerviosismo intenso, sentiste algo cálido explotar en el espacio reducido de tu pecho.

Alzaste la mirada de tus manos y tu pie, y lo miraste. La verdad es que sonreíste un poco, por más que luchaste por contener la maldita sonrisa, no pudiste, se desbordó por tus labios sin control y fue imposible aniquilarla por completo.

–Hola –respondiste desde tu lugar en voz alta también y moviste tu mano en señal de saludo.

Él te saludó también con su mano en un movimiento sencillo y sonrió; su sonrisa libre, bonita, viva, hermosa y natural, no como la tuya, rara y tímida. El sentimiento de calidez en tu pecho se expandió y escurrió por todas las demás cavidades en tu interior. Esa sonrisa de Milo tenía poderes, levantaba el ánimo, era empalagosa.

Él siguió caminando y hablando con su acompañante después de saludarte.

Tu alma se sintió tranquila y en paz, al fin, después de estar todo el día alborotada. Milo te había notado, Milo sabía tu nombre, Milo había sonreído. La sonrisa ahogada anterior tuya renació en tus labios y los inundó por completo.

o-x-o

Al siguiente día tenías una botella de agua entre tus manos cuando él subió por las escaleras dejando al Coliseo detrás. Llevaste la botella a tus labios como para indicar que estabas ahí de nuevo en espera porque estabas refrescándote solamente. No podías usar la táctica de los tennis de nuevo.

Esta vez Milo venía acompañado del maestro en Artes Marciales de los Caballeros, lo reconociste porque habías visto cómo entrenaba a varios chicos por las tardes.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de ti, notaste que el maestro venía diciendo algo a lo que Milo venía prestando atención, sin embargo, al pasar a un lado de ti, Milo desvió su mirada del maestro y la llevó hacia tus ojos. La comisura de sus labios se levantó en una sonrisa más contenida, pero existente y visible de todos modos; su mano acompañó de nuevo el gesto, saludándote levemente.

Ahora fue al contrario, tú fuiste quien despegó la botella de tu boca como respuesta y sonreíste de forma más natural, tan natural como te era posible con los nervios carcomiendo tu estómago. Ondeaste también tu mano discretamente. Milo regresó la mirada y cabeza hacia el maestro, quien pareció no darse cuenta de lo acontecido entre los dos.

Tu día estaba completo.

o-x-o

El tercer día fue un desastre. Habías tenido un entrenamiento demasiado pesado así que la pelea final de ensayo, que tenías al término de cada entrenamiento, se había alargado más de lo normal. Tenías quince minutos de retraso. Milo debía de haber pasado por la fuente cinco minutos atrás.

El maestro asignado a tu entrenamiento para ese día al fin te dejó libre. Generalmente te aseabas un poco y cubrías tu cuerpo con alguna sudadera para evitar el cambio repentino de temperatura, pero esta vez solamente comenzaste a correr hacia dirección del Coliseo, rogaste con todas tus fuerzas que Milo no hubiera pasado aún.

Corriste lo más rápido que pudiste sin caerte, subiste las escaleras del Coliseo de dos en dos para llegar a la fuente, y cuando llegaste casi a la cima, tus pasos se detuvieron cuando vislumbraste a Milo sentado en tu lugar, leyendo un libro.

Él alzó la mirada al sentir que alguien subía.

Estabas prácticamente jadeando cuando los ojos de ambos se enfocaron unos a otros.

Milo sonrió levemente y su sonrisa hizo que tus pies empezaran a moverse hacia él, por instinto, como si tu cuerpo no pudiera esperar más para ver esa sonrisa de cerca.

Al estar frente a él, no podías distinguir si el latido de tu corazón que retumbaba en tus oídos venía de correr con tal desesperación o lo nervioso que estabas de que Milo estuviera ahí esperándote, a solas, nadie estaba cerca esta ocasión, no compañeros de combate, no maestros, nadie.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó cuando finalmente llegaste a él.

Llevaste tus manos a cada lado de tu cintura para tomar más aire y empezar a calmarte. Agradeciste que su primera pregunta fuera sobre tu bienestar, sobre si estabas bien o no.

–Sí, bien –pudiste decir mientras intentabas recuperar el aliento–. El entrenamiento duró… más de lo normal.

Él asintió con la cabeza, claro que él sabía de los entrenamientos largos y arduas jornadas de trabajo.

–No te preocupes, llevo poco tiempo aquí sentado –dijo.

¿Esperándome? Quisiste añadir, pero no pudiste, estabas tan tenso y nervioso y agitado. No estaba bajo tu control, pero odiabas haber llegado tarde a su cita. ¿Cita?, ¿esto era una cita?, ¿se haría costumbre?

Milo te miraba y sentiste una descarga de adrenalina, sus encuentros hasta ese momento sólo habían sido cortos saludos, no querías que él se marchara tan pronto, así que tenías que hablar, tenías que decir algo para pasar de un simple saludo a una conversación, no querías nada más en ese momento que se quedara ahí contigo.

–¿Qué estás leyendo? –preguntaste mirando sus manos y el libro entre ellas. Esperaste que la pregunta no sonara boba y que lograra su cometido: escucharlo hablar, que él se quedara un instante más.

–Sobre Troya… la guerra de Troya –respondió–. Estoy un poco obsesionado con Aquiles –agregó, como si fuera una confesión.

Asentiste con la cabeza. Sabías de varios libros de Historia, principalmente porque tenían que leer en demasía sobre esa materia como Caballeros Dorados.

–¿Aquiles?, ¿el del talón de Aquiles?

Milo cerró el libro entre sus manos, respondió:

–Sí, ese Aquiles. Parece que fue un guerrero excepcional, el mejor de todos. A veces cuando entreno, pienso en él, como si lo estuviera enfrentando, como si estuviera ahí con su armadura imponente y su lanza y su escudo… quisiera ser tan rápido y fuerte como él como se narra en las historias griegas.

Sonreíste levemente a su comentario, sonaba en tus oídos como el juego más divertido de todos. Imaginarte a Aquiles en un entrenamiento sonaba descabellado, pero seguro haría el entrenamiento más ameno.

–Es como si fuera un Caballero Dorado –dijiste.

–Exacto. Cada día que sé más sobre él, más pienso que él hubiera sido un buen defensor de Atena. No puedo dejar de pensar en la inmortalidad que él quería alcanzar, en que quería que su historia fuera conocida por todos. Ojalá en el futuro también nos recuerden a nosotros como la mejor generación de Caballeros Dorados, ¿te imaginas? Que la gente nos recuerde como el mejor Caballero de Escorpión y el mejor Caballero de Acuario de todos los tiempos…–

–¡Milo! –Una voz que venía subiendo las escaleras interrumpió lo que él decía. Era el maestro de Cultura de los Caballeros Dorados. En ciertos días tenían clases normales y corrientes con un profesor particular alusivo a cierta materia, como en una escuela común. Este maestro impartía clases de cultura, civismo y geografía.

–Es el maestro Araki –retomó Milo, un poco alarmado–. Cierto, quedé en verlo al final del día para entregarle una tarea.

Nunca habías odiado a nadie, pero en ese momento empezaste a repudiar al profesor. Tú todavía estabas degustando la forma animada con la que Milo estaba hablando, cómo los había mencionado juntos: _el mejor Caballero de Escorpión y de Acuario de todos los tiempos,_ había sonado tan bien y emocionante, lástima que habían interrumpido su discurso.

–Nos vemos mañana, Camus. –Milo tomó una bolsa gris que no habías notado descansaba a un lado de él–. Descansa –dijo con una leve sonrisa adornando la palabra.

¿Mañana? La cita estaba agendada y hecha, y claro que no ibas a faltar.

–Tú también. Te veo mañana –le dijiste. Era una promesa, la primera de todas las promesas que habría entre ambos.

o-x-o

Al siguiente día no hubo necesidad de buscar algún pretexto, no había ya necesidad. Sólo esperaste sentado en la fuente, con tus manos descansando sobre tus muslos. Tú y tu entusiasmo solamente, nada más.

El viento te hizo cerrar un momento los ojos, pero al abrirlos, vislumbraste la figura de Milo subiendo las escaleras, venía solo de nuevo. Mordiste tu labio y fue un poco difícil continuar inhalando aire con la misma cadencia que lo habías hecho. Qué poderosa era la visión de su cuerpo al caminar.

Notaste también que Milo sujetaba su muñeca derecha con su otra mano.

–¿Estás bien? –Ahora fuiste tú quien lo recibió con la pregunta.

Ahora que lo tenías cerca pudiste observar mejor el cansancio en su rostro, las finas líneas de su cara se veían más marcadas, había una ligera capa de sudor y de polvo sobre su piel.

–Sí, es sólo que empecé a practicar un ataque que se llama Aguja Escarlata… y ocupo mucho esta mano para ejecutarlo –respondió, sobando su muñeca con sus dedos.

Claro que sabías en qué consistía la técnica de la Aguja Escarlata, quince golpes que representaban la constelación de Escorpión, habías estudiado la historia de todos los Caballeros, habías incluso estudiado más tiempo el signo de Escorpión, si eras sincero. Tus ojos enfocaron su muñeca derecha y notaste una pequeña inflamación incluso en la misma, se veía más grande que su muñeca izquierda.

Por instinto, sin pensarlo, estiraste entonces tu mano y tomaste su muñeca lastimada.

–Necesitas aplicarle hielo para que desinflame –dijiste y en la última sílaba te diste cuenta de la acción que habías realizado: tenías su muñeca y su piel y su calor en tu mano. Estabas _tocándolo_ , te sorprendió lo natural que se sintió acercarte a él por primera vez, y al alzar tu mirada, notaste que él también estaba sorprendido, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarse o decir algo.

Así que regresaste tu mirada hacia las manos de ambos y elevaste un poco tu cosmos para que un poco de energía fría se desprendiera de la palma de tu mano.

–Esto te ayudará –dijiste en voz baja. Aquietaste toda la revolución que estaba a punto de desatarse en tu interior por enfocarte en sentir su piel, en memorizarla, porque se sentía cálida y suave, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y firme.

–Muchas gracias –dijo Milo, de pronto, su voz suave. Los últimos rayos de sol alumbraban el perfil de su rostro y era imposible no notar lo bello que eran sus ojos. El color de sus ojos era imposible de describir, era un verde tan tierno que en el menor de los instantes cobraba fuerza y se miraba casi azul–. Estoy seguro que sanaré pronto –aseguró.

Tuviste que soltar su muñeca en contra de todo dentro de ti que se rehusaba a hacerlo, pero si seguías aplicando esa energía gélida ibas a congelar sus venas.

–Si lo cubres con vendas, sanará para mañana. –De inmediato extrañaste tener su piel tocando la tuya, sentiste un vacío en tu interior que te acompañaría de por vida cuando él no estaba cerca.

–En serio, gracias. –Milo repitió y los dos se miraron un instante. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, pero ninguno quería despedirse tampoco. Milo fue quien finalmente habló–: Mi santuario queda antes que el tuyo, pero podemos acompañarnos en el camino. ¿Vamos?

Su invitación a caminar juntos sonó como a algo que él había ensayado con anterioridad, sonó como una frase aprendida de alguna película, pero agradeciste que la dijera porque no querías que él se fuera otra vez o que alguien los interrumpiera de nuevo. Y si no lo hubiera propuesto él, tú lo hubieras dicho, habrías dicho algo como, _te acompaño hacia tu santuario hoy que estás lastimado_.

–Vamos –dijiste y había una sonrisa en tus labios, no lograbas hacerla desaparecer por más que luchabas.

A partir de ese día, los dos se esperarían en la fuente al final de cada entrenamiento para platicar un rato mientras iban en camino al santuario de Escorpión, donde solías quedarte otro rato más platicando, a veces por largas horas. Después te ibas a descansar a tu propio santuario, feliz, contento, pleno. Vivías para las tardes de tus días, para la hora en que se terminaba el entrenamiento, era la mejor parte de tu día, sin duda.

No tenías que tener ninguna excusa para esperarlo, sólo sabías que estar en esa fuente era lo correcto, era donde debías estar.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Autor** : Framba

 **Título** : Perpetuo

 **Resumen** : Destellos de la relación de Camus y Milo porque seguro no era sencillo estar juntos, pero valía la pena.

 **Pareja** : Camus x Milo.

Comentarios adicionales: Espero este capítulo les alegre su día. Muchas gracias por pasar a leer.

 **Perpetuo**

 **Capítulo 3**

POV: Camus

Manipulación.

Milo te manipulaba. Involuntariamente.

Era mitad de año, este día marcaría el inicio de temporada de tormentas. El entrenamiento había terminado con un cielo obscuro y el ambiente espeso de humedad. Cuando habías llegado a la fuente, Milo y tú decidieron partir a los Santuarios antes de que cayera la gran tormenta, sólo era cuestión de minutos para que cayera la primera gota de la gran nube gris sobre ustedes.

Al llegar al Santuario de Escorpión, se rompió la rutina que habían ya establecido las últimas semanas: permanecías a las afueras de su Santuario alrededor de veinte minutos, mínimo, platicando sobre algo ocurrido en el día, pero en esta ocasión, al llegar, empezaron a liberarse las primeras gotas del cielo.

–¿Quieres pasar? –preguntó Milo mientras extendía la palma de su mano para sentir las gotas de agua caer sobre su piel.

Quedaste inmóvil por un instante a su petición y tus hombros y espalda alta se tensaron al momento. ¿Entrar al Santuario de Escorpión? No conocías ningún otro santuario más que el tuyo. El Templo de Escorpión era sagrado, habías leído tanto sobre este lugar y sobre el signo zodiacal en sí, que te sorprendió la repentina emoción y terror de entrar al Santuario.

Sólo pudiste asentir con la cabeza al ofrecimiento, las palabras te habían abandonado por completo.

Milo empezó a caminar hacia su propio Santuario, tú seguiste sus pasos y con cada uno de ellos, el sentimiento dentro de tu pecho se hacía más grande: algo dentro de ti sabía que entrar al Santuario sería una experiencia inolvidable. Deseaste que caminara un poco más lento, que tuviera piedad con tu corazón que empezó a latir de manera desquiciada.

–Milo –llamaste su nombre antes de que Milo atravesara las grandes columnas de la recepción.

Milo detuvo sus pasos y volteó a verte.

Limpiaste tu garganta, no sabías cómo empezar a describir la bola de sentimientos embarrándose a tus huesos, que Milo te estuviera invitando a pasar, a conocer algo tan transcendental para cualquier Caballero Dorado, te calaba en el interior. En las conversaciones casi diarias que compartían después de los entrenamientos, Milo era el que llenaba el silencio por lo general, tú no eras tan bueno con las palabras, en expresarte, así que no sabías bien qué decir para comunicarte. Sin embargo, tenías que decir algo, esto que estaba por suceder era importante, así que tomaste un poco aire y simplemente dijiste:

–Significa mucho para mí conocer el Santuario de Escorpión… gracias.

Milo te regaló una nueva sonrisa, una que no habías visto con anterioridad, fue sutil, pequeñita, como si no hubiera esperado tu comentario, pero como si al mismo tiempo, le hubiera fascinado escucharlo.

–Siempre serás bienvenido, Camus.

Este era el mismísimo guardián de este Santuario dándote la bienvenida, te sentiste enaltecido, orgulloso y te bañó un sentimiento de humildad al mismo tiempo. El propio Caballero de Escorpión te enseñaba una de sus posesiones más venerables. Estabas atónito… y contento. Llevaban ya unas semanas viéndose diario y ya no podías concebir tus días sin saber de Milo, sin hablar con él, sin la compañía mutua.

o-x-o

Caminaron por el Santuario de Escorpión hacia la habitación personal de su residente. Cada pisada dentro del templo se sentía irreal, este lugar era mágico, las columnas de piedra parecían brillar en ciertos lados, el piso se veía como de terciopelo, casi sentías que olía como a fresa o zarzamoras. O te estabas volviendo loco.

No te importaba, ya no. No podías negar que estabas sintiendo cosas profundas y reales por Milo, como tampoco podías negar que te daba miedo la naturalidad con que esos sentimientos habían nacido. Qué fácil había sido todo, a veces te preguntabas por qué… ¿por qué habían gravitado el uno al otro sin poder evitarlo? No veías a Milo platicar o convivir con otro Caballero Dorado como lo hacía contigo, ¿por qué? Y obviamente a ti tampoco te llamaba la atención hablar con otro Caballero con la misma urgencia que tenías de hablar con él.

Al fin llegaron a la parte oculta del templo, descendieron unas cuantas escaleras y llegaron a la habitación de Milo. Antes de abrir la puerta, Milo giró y dijo alegremente:

–No hay guerra en mi cuarto. –Abrió la manija y empujó la puerta. Su anunció te hizo sonreír levemente–. Todo afuera puede ser caos, pero aquí, nada de guerras –reiteró y se colocó sobre la puerta para dejarte pasar.

Asentiste con la cabeza, ibas a seguirlo a donde él quisiera guiarte, con guerra o sin ella.

o-x-o

No había manera de describir el golpe visual que recibiste al entrar, se sintió como un puñetazo a tus propios ojos. Había una cama en una de las orillas; en la otra esquina: un ropero, un librero, una pequeña nevera y una puerta hacia el baño; y en el centro, una mesa pequeña. Veías un rompecabezas y la caja del mismo sobre la mesa; sobre la cama descansaba un pequeño aparato electrónico.

Tan Milo… tus ojos sólo veían a Milo en cada cosa. El ambiente se sentía fresco, sencillo, fuerte, como Milo.

Temblabas de pronto, sentías que tu cuerpo no entendía el rápido sentir de tu corazón, no podía seguir la rapidez de tu adrenalina, locura y enajenación, era emocionante conocer a Milo, no al Caballero de Escorpión, sólo a Milo, en su forma más íntima y desnuda.

 _Aquí no hay guerras_ , había dicho él, nada que tuviera que ver con Atena, con los demás Caballeros, con los entrenamientos, nada de ese mundo, sólo él, un chico como tú.

–¿Quieres agua? –preguntó Milo, caminando hacia la nevera.

Qué difícil era hablar cuando en tu pecho había sentimientos brotando sin parar. Luchaste por encontrar tu voz escondida en tu garganta.

–No, gracias, estoy bien.

Caminaste hacia la mesa y tomaste asiento en una de las sillas, frente a ti en la mesa estaba desplegado un rompecabezas, era un paisaje: en la parte inferior se apreciaban árboles, pinos, y la mayoría del cielo estaba conformado por…

–¿Una aurora boreal? –preguntaste. Tu mandíbula se endureció, ¿sabía él sobre tu ataque de la Ejecución Aurora?, ¿el rompecabezas tendría algo que ver contigo o era pura coincidencia?

–Sí, es una aurora boreal en Noruega –contestó desde la pequeña nevera. Lo miraste sacar una bebida de color naranja y tomarla casi en su totalidad.

Pensaste que iba a agregar algo a su comentario, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar, sólo preguntó después de unos segundos:

–¿Lo armamos juntos?

Qué bien se escuchaba cada que Milo decía la palabra _juntos_. Caminó hacia ti y se sentó frente a ti, tomó una pieza y la colocó a lado de otra, embonándolas sin problema. No respondiste nada a su pregunta, sólo te inclinaste hacia adelante en la silla y tomaste una pieza también. Si él te pedía correr o ir saltando a toda prisa por los doce Santuarios, ibas a hacerlo, sin dudarlo.

–¿Cuántas piezas son? –preguntaste.

–Mil.

Alzaste una ceja en sorpresa.

–¿Mil?, ¿cuánto tiempo te lleva armarlo?

–Una semana. –Milo ya tenía otra pieza entre sus dedos, sus ojos explorando todo el rompecabezas, buscando un lugar para ponerla.

–¿Cuántos has armado?

–Mmm. –Hizo una pausa–. Yo creo que unos treinta, apenas comencé el año pasado.

–¿Y dónde están los demás? –Al fin pudiste colocar tu pieza verde en uno de los árboles.

–Los armo, les aplico un pegamento y los llevo a enmarcar. Después los entrego en la fundación Kido. Creo que terminan adornando las paredes en los salones de clase.

Asentiste con la cabeza sin decir nada más. Tus ojos regresaron al juego entre ustedes. Milo parecía siempre decir las palabras suficientes para tener cada gota de tu atención, no te importaba nada más en ese momento, el Santuario, el mundo, la galaxia, no significaba nada. Sólo él, hablando, diciendo palabras, sólo las suficientes, ni una más ni una menos, las palabras eran precisas y exactas, interesantes.

–¿Quieres escuchar algo de música? –preguntó Milo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

Lo miraste. ¿Música?

Milo no esperó tu respuesta, sin levantarse de la silla, se inclinó hacia la cama y tomó el aparato que hasta ese momento reconociste era un reproductor portátil, un walkman. ¿Milo tenía un walkman?

–¿Tienes un walkman? Pero… ¿cómo? –No es que estuviera prohibido escuchar música en los santuarios, pero… te parecía tan irreal, tan difícil de situar en su mundo de entrenamientos y batallas.

–El walkman lo conseguí en el pueblo hace unos meses. Conseguí este casete hace como tres semanas y no he podido dejar de escucharlo, es de un músico británico que se llama David Bowie.

Viste a Milo apretar algunos botones y enseguida se empezó a escuchar la música a volumen moderado, no tan fuerte, para poder seguir conversando sin tener que alzar la voz.

Milo regresó a su posición en la mesa, pasaron algunos minutos con la música sonando entre ustedes, en ciertos momentos alzaste la mirada y notaste el gesto de alegría en sus facciones. No podías negar que estabas también disfrutando un momento agradable, diferente.

–Creo que es la primera vez que escucho música de este tipo –comentaste después de colocar otra pieza del rompecabezas.

–¿Te gusta?

¿Gustarte? Claro, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Milo te gustaba. Te fascinaba estar descubriendo más de él cada día que transcurría.

–No está mal –respondiste, casual, aunque al final sonreíste.

Palabras que desataron una sonrisa grande en Milo. Dioses benditos.

–Me hace olvidar todo lo demás –agregó él–. Ésta canción me desconecta.

¿Cómo le hacía él para tener tantas cosas en la cabeza? Tú prácticamente te pasabas el día entrenando y la noche estudiando. En tu habitación no había música, ni rompecabezas, ni bebidas de sabores, sólo estaba tu cama y tus centenares de libros y apuntes. ¿Qué te desconectaba?, ¿qué te ponía de buenas aparte de Milo?, ¿qué te definía?

Para ti sólo existía el Santuario y sus Caballeros Dorados, Atena y Milo, y no necesariamente en ese orden. Necesitabas prestarte más atención, no estabas seguro de tener tan claro qué era lo que te hacía sentir bien o te ayudaba a relajarte, querías conocerte más, ser igual de interesante que Milo.

–Su manera de cantar es buena, tengo que reconocer –comentaste a la voz rasposa que había salido del cantante en el reproductor portátil. La música era rítmica, contagiosa, te hacía sentir en otro mundo. Imaginaste a un millar de personas bailando en algún concierto con esta precisa canción.

De pronto, Milo movió sus manos como si estuviera tocando la batería, al ritmo de la música.

Sonreíste libremente, Milo se estaba divirtiendo y tú no podías dejar de verlo. También se escuchó el sonido de una trompeta, así que Milo cambió de instrumento y empezó a tocar la trompeta imaginaria entre sus dedos.

Reíste sin poder evitarlo, estar con Milo siempre era divertido.

–Si el Patriarca pudiera verte… –dijiste, maravillado de verlo fluir con la música.

–Seguro me pediría un autógrafo…

Reíste a su comentario. Milo irradiaba luz, una mezcla de luz y alegría encerrados en un cuerpo perfecto. Para ti él era perfecto, ¿cómo podía alguien así existir?, ¿por qué no habían sido los dioses justos y distribuido tantos talentos en distintos humanos?, sólo se habían enfocado en él y no era justo, de alguna manera.

Milo tenía un especial poder sobre ti, no podías soportarlo, te destrozaba incluso por dentro, te volvía loco, te desgarraba en la parte más profunda de tu ser… pero a la vez te liberaba estar aquí con él, llenaba de aire limpio tus pulmones, tu interior de alegría, te daba vida. Sentías algo por Milo, te dabas cuenta con cada día y momento que compartían juntos. No podías ya ocultarlo o negarlo o disimularlo. Te encantaba estar con él. Sí, ésa era la palabra. Te _encantaba_ estar a su lado. No había nada que te importara más en este momento que verlo y convivir y estar así, a su lado, con él. No obstante, te asaltó también la duda: ¿qué estaba sintiendo Milo?, ¿tenía este sentimiento en el pecho hacia ti también sofocándolo?

Milo había dejado de moverse y notaste que te miraba.

Hasta ese momento no habías notado que estabas observándolo fijamente, que te habías quedado quieto, mirándolo intensamente, contemplándolo casi.

Limpiaste tu garganta de nuevo y clavaste tus ojos en una pieza del rompecabezas, apenado completamente con lo que habías hecho, ¿cuánto tiempo te habías quedado en la misma posición?

-¿Todo bien, Camus?

Pasaste saliva, tu mandíbula tensa, no la podías abrir.

–Sí, todo bien. –Rascaste tu antebrazo con mucha fuerza.

-¿Seguro?

–Sí, es sólo que estaba pensando en… cosas.

–¿Qué cosas? –La pregunta fue hecha de inmediato.

No sabías qué decir. ¿Qué cosas? Él y tú, sobre él, principalmente, era en lo que siempre estabas pensando.

–Nada. Cosas sin importancia. –Miraste alrededor, pero tu mirada de nuevo aterrizó en el rompecabezas entre ustedes, no podías verlo. Sin embargo, sabías que tenías que decir algo o te verías más tonto de lo que ya te sentías–. Sólo me preguntaba… ¿cómo te da tiempo para todo esto? Yo sólo tengo tiempo para estudiar.

Milo suspiró, un suspiro que se escuchó a cansancio, a un poco de desesperación y desilusión. ¿Esperaba otra respuesta? Después de unos segundos, contestó:

–No lo sé, me gusta ser Caballero, pero también me gusta divertirme.

Diversión, luz, vida, sí, justo lo que Milo era. No que tú estuvieras muerto por dentro antes de conocerlo, pero estar con él te hacía ser consciente de tu existencia, verlo cada día te había dado energía, ganas de entrenar con más fuerza, ganas de vivir con más intensidad, era difícil de describir.

–Lo haces sonar tan sencillo –dijiste en voz baja.

–Lo es, sólo es cuestión de terminar los entrenamientos y clases, y hacer lo primero que tengas ganas de hacer.

Asentiste con la cabeza. ¿Hacer lo primero que tuvieras ganas?

Tomaste una gran bocanada de aire cuando sentiste que la mirada de Milo dejó de estar clavada en tu rostro.

o-x-o

Siguieron escuchando canciones mientras Milo movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música y seguía poniendo piezas en la mesa. Tú pusiste algunas piezas más también, trataste de mirarlo lo menos posible, no querías incomodarlo de nuevo. Tu cabeza iba a estallar de tantas cosas que sentías y no sabías cómo ordenar ni decir ni afrontar.

o-x-o

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntaste de pronto. Sentiste que había pasado ya un buen rato.

–No lo sé. –Milo se levantó de su asiento hacia el ropero, donde notaste que de un cajón sacaba un reloj–. Casi son las nueve –dijo alarmado–. Disculpa, no sabía que era tan tarde, debes descansar para mañana.

–El tiempo se fue volando–. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que habías llegado, no lo habías sentido.

–Demasiado rápido –confirmó Milo–. ¿Habrá dejado de llover?, ¿quieres una sombrilla?

–No, estoy bien. Gracias por protegerme de la tormenta aquí en tu Santuario. –Te levantaste de tu silla y diste una mirada alrededor rápidamente, tratando de guardar en tu memoria cada rincón de su habitación mágica.

Caminaste hacia la puerta con Milo detrás de ti. Al llegar, Milo preguntó:

–Camus… ¿querías decirme algo hace rato?

Giraste para mirarlo de frente. Milo… claro que tenías tantas cosas que decir, había tanto enfrascado en tu interior, pero no sabías por dónde empezar.

–Es sólo que… –comenzaste a decir en voz baja, pero no sabías bien cómo decirlo, ¿éste era el momento para cruzar la línea? El verse diario después de los entrenamientos, las pláticas afuera de este lugar, las sonrisas, las miradas… ¿significaban algo para Milo?

–Dime. –Milo te invitó a seguir, a preguntar. Dijo la palabra con tranquilidad, con compresión, casi con cariño.

Suspiraste, de pronto. Tenías que ser valiente y simplemente preguntar. ¿Podía pasar otro día sin que dijeras algo? Después de estar aquí, después de que él compartiera este lado tan íntimo de su vida, su santuario, contigo? La verdad es que este sentimiento por Milo te estaba carcomiendo por dentro, así que… al diablo, tomaste aire y dijiste:

–Tu vida está llena de cosas: estás entrenando para ser el guardián de Escorpión, estudias, haces tareas, pero también armas rompecabezas, lees sobre mitología griega, escuchas música, y donas cuadros para la fundación, Milo, y yo sólo quiero saber… ¿alguna vez cruzo por tu mente?

Habías pasado la línea, ya no podías seguir sin saber si toda esta inquietud y presión valían la pena. Esto que sentías tenía que tener algún nombre, sí, no sabías con certeza cómo llamarlo, pero algo había comenzado desde que lo habías visto por primera vez.

Una leve sonrisa nació en sus labios, una sonrisa de alivio y de sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Tu pregunta era una declaración en sí, él la notó, claramente.

–Camus… –Milo negó con la cabeza entonces–. ¿Quieres saber cuánto tiempo pienso en ti?

Intentabas seguir respirando con normalidad, pero no podías.

Milo continuó:

–El día tiene veinticuatro horas, dormimos ocho… veinticuatro menos ocho… dieciséis. A pesar de todas las actividades que tenemos, logras cruzar mi mente cada hora de las dieciséis que estoy despierto.

Sonreíste también a sus palabras, tu corazón comenzó a latir desquiciadamente.

Milo terminó:

–Todo el día estoy pensando en ti, prácticamente.

Felicidad. Así se sentía la felicidad al cien por ciento. Pocas veces la habías experimentado así tan espesa en tu pecho.

 _Hacer lo primero que tengas ganas de hacer,_ había dicho él y sus palabras nublaron tu mente en ese preciso momento.

Te acercaste y abrazaste su cuerpo, sí, así, sin decir nada. No había nada más que hablar, la conversación no necesitaba más palabras, sólo se trataba de sentir: Milo también pensaba en ti. Necesitabas sentirlo cerca, tu cuerpo quería sentir su piel, su calor, su energía, _eso_ querías hacer, desde hace mucho, de hecho.

Milo también te abrazó, el abrazo acercó sus cuerpos de pie a cabeza, pero su toque era suave.

–¿Milo? –Se sentía su cuerpo tan bien cerca del tuyo que era casi irreal. No querías soltarlo nunca–. ¿Qué nos está sucediendo?

Pudiera ser que él tuviera algún tipo de respuesta a esto que estaba pasando entre ambos. Estabas abrazándolo, por todos los dioses. En ningún manual, ni clase, ni libro venía descrito un sentimiento así entre Caballeros. Se hablaba y te repetían todo el día la lealtad que debías sentir hacia tu diosa, el respeto a tus compañeros, el amor hacia la humanidad, pero ¿esto?, ¿dónde quedaba esto que sentías por Milo ya tan latente y gigante dentro de ti?

–No lo sé, Camus… sólo sé que si no me abrazabas, iba a golpearte–. Reíste a su comentario entre sus brazos, sentías los nervios y la alegría de Milo también, ¿esto era real?, ¿no estabas soñando?–. Ya en serio, no sé qué esté pasando, pero vamos a descubrirlo… pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que voy a necesitar uno de estos cada vez que te vea.

Lo abrazaste más fuerte y cerraste tus ojos por un momento.

Milo te manipulaba sin querer hacerlo, su existencia te manipulaba, te impulsaba a encontrarte a ti mismo, a definirte, a conocerte. Ya no había marcha atrás, ibas a descubrirte y a descubrir su camino juntos. La primera característica estaba ya definida: estabas sintiendo cosas fuertes por Milo, era lo primero que ibas a reconocer: lo querías. Lo querías y mucho.

Y al parecer él a ti también.


	5. Chapter 4

**Autor** : Framba

 **Título** : Perpetuo

 **Resumen** : Destellos de la relación de Camus y Milo porque seguro no era sencillo estar juntos, pero valía la pena.

 **Pareja** : Camus x Milo.

 **Comentarios adicionales** : Esto iba a ser una especie de oneshot, unas pocas líneas para celebrar Halloween, pero se convirtió en este inmenso capítulo para esta historia de prácticamente doce hojas. El Nanowrimo me influyó demasiado. Ya pasó Halloween, no lo pude completar para el 31 de octubre, pero espero aún así lo disfruten. Encontré una lista en Spotify que se llama Evening Chill que prácticamente ha sido el soundtrack para todo lo que he escrito y leído últimamente.

Gracias por pasar a leer. Besos, Fram.

 **Perpetuo**

 **Capítulo 4**

POV: Camus

Ser Caballero Dorado era tu sueño más grande, pero lograr este sueño conllevaba una gran responsabilidad: tenías que ser un humano sobresaliente en todos sentidos. Sobresalir involucraba estudiar sin parar, entrenar sin parar, ayudar sin parar, proteger sin parar. Ser el Caballero Dorado de Acuario requería que dieras todo de ti.

Mientras más transcurrían los días, menos tiempo tenías para ser Camus y más tiempo tenías que ser el Caballero Dorado de Acuario.

Tenías clases y entrenamientos desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. Incluso, te empezaron a asignar pequeñas misiones en que salías a distintos lugares por algunos días.

Cada día estabas más cerca de ser anunciado como el Caballero Dorado de Acuario de manera oficial; sin embargo, de manera contraria, menos tiempo libre tenías para ser Camus y para satisfacer las necesidades de ese Camus, del ser humano.

La primera necesidad no cubierta era estar con Milo.

El sueño de Milo también era ser el Caballero de Escorpión, así que poco salía a la luz tu ser humano favorito; de estar por varios meses viéndose diario en la fuente, pasaron a verse dos veces a la semana, después una vez y ahora llevabas semana y media sin saber de él. Nada. Tú habías tenido entrenamientos, él había tenido clases, después tú tuviste una misión y saliste, después él, y no había habido manera de coincidir.

Una locura.

Tu corazón no podía soportarlo.

Los días pasaban grises, sin sabor, lentos. Te daba algo de miedo que la emoción de convertirte en Caballero Dorado también comenzara a disiparse.

–¿Camus?, ¿estás prestando atención? –Tu maestro de Historia, Michi, había dicho, incluso había tronado sus dedos frente a tus ojos. El sonido es lo que te había traído al presente.

–Disculpe. –Asesinaste el suspiro que quiso escapar de tus entrañas.

–Estás demasiado distraído últimamente. Necesitas enfocarte.

Sí, concentración. Asentiste con la cabeza, tenías que estudiar, saber más de… ¿qué tema estaban viendo?, no estabas muy seguro. Tomaste aire. Querías ser un buen Caballero, ser de los mejores, proteger a Athena, a la humanidad, combatir el mal, velar por la justicia… cuidar a Milo…

…Milo. Todo te hacía pensar en él, no había tregua.

–¿Camus?, ¿listo? –volvió a cuestionar tu maestro.

–Listo.

–Empieza a leer la página 56.

o-x-o

El maestro Michi estaba revisando las respuestas a un cuestionario de Historia que te había entregado cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

–Adelante –anunció tu maestro.

Alzaste la mirada a…

–¿Milo? –dijo extrañado el maestro.

Abriste los ojos en rudeza. ¿Milo?, ¿qué hacía Milo en tu salón?, ¿ya lo estabas alucinando?

–Disculpe, maestro Michi. ¿Me permitiría hablar un segundo con su discípulo?

El maestro te miró, su rostro mostrando que no entendía qué estaba pasando. No sabías si era contra las reglas que los discentes interrumpieran las clases de otros discentes. Creíste haber leído en algún lado que no era posible estar en los salones de clase si no tenías una clase programada.

–Dos minutos solamente –agregó Milo, su respiración era rápida, como si acabara de correr.

Notaste que tu maestro alzaba los hombros finalmente y asentía con la cabeza.

Te levantaste de tu asiento y caminaste hacia la puerta, saliste y cerraste la puerta tras de ti.

–Milo, ¿qué haces aquí? –murmuraste alarmado, no querías que el maestro escuchara su conversación.

–Regresé de mi viaje hace unas horas, en cinco minutos empieza mi clase de Teología, así que vine corriendo para preguntarte… –Milo tomó aire, las palabras habían sido dichas en voz baja pero con suma rapidez–, este sábado es fin de mes, tenemos el día libre, ¿quieres acompañarme al festival de otoño?

¿Festival de otoño?, ¿había venido a verte?, ¿también tenía clase? Trataste de descifrar toda la información que te había dicho en escasos segundos.

Milo continuó:

–Te prometo que será divertido, fui hace algunos años. ¿Te veo el sábado como a las seis de la tarde?

–Espera, ¿festival de otoño?

Se escucharon voces al final del pasillo.

–Tengo que irme, Camus, es mi maestro. Di que sí, por favor –pidió Milo con urgencia.

–Sí –respondiste. Al lugar que fuera, cuando fuera, si era con Milo, no había nada más que pensar.

–¿Sí?

–Sí, vamos. Sí quiero ir contigo. –Siempre, estuviste a punto de añadir.

Milo te atacó con una inmensa sonrisa.

–Perfecto, gracias, Camus. Nos vemos el sábado, te espero en la fuente. –Milo miró hacia el pasillo por donde iba a marcharse y cuando sentiste que estaba por irse, tomaste su antebrazo y lo detuviste para poder abrazarlo. Las últimas veces ya era costumbre compartir un abrazo para despedirse, este día después de tanta abstinencia no ibas a quedarte sin sentir su cuerpo y su esencia cerca.

Milo te abrazó fuertemente también por dos segundos.

–Nos vemos el sábado –repetiste.

Al regresar a tu salón de clase tuviste que morder tus labios y apretar las manos en puños constantemente para ocultar la sonrisa que no quería desaparecer de tus facciones. ¿Concentración? Habías olvidado por completo que quería decir esa palabra.

o-x-o

El sábado, efectivamente, era fin de mes. Rara vez coincidía que el fin de mes cayera en fin de semana también. De hecho, el último día del mes era el único día que les permitían salir, era su día libre; nada de entrenamientos, ni clases, ni misiones, nada. Les autorizaban salir del Santuario y las actividades que conllevaba éste por 24 horas; si se alejaban mucho del lugar, tenían que avisar en una bitácora, pero fuera de ese esquema, eran libres.

Al fin había llegado el sábado, los días anteriores habías estado nervioso, ansioso, temeroso. ¿Qué se hacía en un festival de otoño? No tenías la menor idea, no sabías a dónde irían o qué cosas harían. No que importara demasiado, el hecho de estar con Milo después de lo que parecían siglos era lo que realmente importaba.

¿Ésta era una cita?, ¿su primera cita?, ¿Milo la estaría considerando de tal forma?

Te miraste en el espejo, era tu segundo cambio de ropa. No sabías si te veías bien. No sabías si debías vestirte un poco más formal o tu atuendo de pantalones de mezclilla negros y camisa violeta eran adecuados.

Pasaste de nuevo las manos por tu cabello, tratando de acomodarlo de la mejor manera. Suspiraste. Esto que sentías en el estómago era sumamente inquietante: no tenías hambre, se sentía como una especie de dolor, pero no completamente, sentías angustia mezclada con una espeluznante alegría, y al mismo tiempo, muchos nervios, miles de nervios.

Tus ojos viajaron al reloj, faltaban pocos minutos para que dieran las seis.

o-x-o

Cuando llegaste a la fuente, Milo ya estaba ahí, esperándote. Vestía pantalones negros de mezclilla también, una camisa azul marino que incendiaba el azul de sus pupilas y una chaqueta de cuero negra también.

Pasaste saliva. Eso que sentías en el estómago se expandió hacia tu pecho, tu garganta. Ibas a estallar, a explotar en células de emoción, nervios, miedo y felicidad.

Milo se levantó de la fuente y sonrió.

¿Cómo ibas a poder soportar todas las emociones moviéndose dentro de ti a la velocidad de la luz? Tu piel se sentía frágil, lo que sentías dentro iba a desgarrarte en cualquier instante. Seguías pensando que estabas entrenando para ser el Caballero de la Templanza, pero esto, esto era casi imposible de manejar. ¿Cómo calmar a tus manos que temblaban?, ¿cómo apaciguar el escandaloso sonido de tu corazón estrellándose en tu pecho?

–Hola –dijiste y fue inevitable abrazar el cuerpo de Milo que ya se había acercado al tuyo.

Se quedaron en el abrazo unos minutos. Cerraste tus ojos un instante, como por arte de magia sentiste que pudiste respirar, que todo por dentro se aquietaba poco a poco, se llenaba de paz y alegría. Todo estaba bien: el Santuario, el mundo, la galaxia, todo se acomodaba, aquí el universo se sentía en balance.

–¿Listo para irnos? –preguntó Milo y su tono se escuchaba feliz también.

–Listo –respondiste. No obstante, no hiciste el mínimo movimiento para soltar su cuerpo.

Milo tampoco rompió el abrazo. Pasaron unos diez segundos.

Los dos empezaron a reír.

–¿Listo? –volvió a preguntar Milo.

–Listo –aseguraste.

Esperaste que él se despegara de ti, no lo hizo.

Reíste fuertemente y sentiste la risa de Milo también en tu pecho.

–Voy a contar hasta tres, ¿está bien? –dijo Milo, lo cual te hizo reír aún más ante el maldito cliché y la cursilería de lo que estaba pasando, pero es que no tenías control sobre ti, así que sólo asentiste con la cabeza–. Uno, dos… tres.

Al fin rompieron el abrazo, la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos era inmensa, tus mejillas podías apostar estaban rojas.

–¿Listo? –volvió a decir Milo.

–Vamos –respondiste.

o-x-o

Tomaron un taxi que los condujo hacia una parte de la ciudad adonde no habías ido con anterioridad. En el camino platicaron de las clases, de las últimas misiones de cada uno, de los entrenamientos. Estar con Milo se sentía como volver a ser un humano funcional, como volverle a encontrar significado a las cosas.

o-x-o

El festival de otoño consistía en una huerta rodeada por algunos puestos desmontables donde vendían chocolate caliente, comida, ropa, artículos de Halloween, café. Te encantaron las pequeñas luces alrededor de los puestos, la gente tapada con bufandas, el ambiente ventoso y frío que recorría el lugar.

En la parte principal de la huerta estaban decenas de calabazas listas para ser adornadas.

–¿Quieres intentar adornar una? –preguntó Milo.

Tardaste unos segundos en contestarle a Milo, no porque no tuvieras una respuesta, sino porque de repente, no podías creer en dónde estabas y con quién estabas. Estar en este lugar se sentía irreal, casi como un sueño. Tan diferente a las piedras y grandes columnas del Santuario, tan distinto a los paisajes de Siberia a donde ibas y regresabas una y otra vez. Aquí estaba lleno de árboles grandes, de cercas blancas, de hojas secas rojas y naranjas en el piso, de un viento agradable y suave.

–Sí, vamos, se ve divertido.

Milo pagó unos boletos y les asignaron dos lugares al final de una larga mesa de madera.

Una inmensa calabaza ya los esperaba. Alrededor de la calabaza había sierras y cuchillos de distintos tamaños y formas.

–¿Alguna vez has hecho esto? –preguntaste.

–No, la vez pasada que vine sólo comí algo de tarta de calabaza y fui a la casa de espantos. No tuve tiempo de adornar ninguna calabaza.

–¿Casa de espantos? –preguntaste.

–Sí, hay una hacia el final del huerto. ¿Quieres ir?

Como si tuviera que preguntarte, claro que querías ir.

–Claro.

–Bien. Adornemos esto y después vamos.

Asentiste con la cabeza.

Había gente con ustedes en la mesa, así que la mirada de Milo y la tuya volaron unos segundos hacia ellos para ver cómo estaban adornando sus calabazas. Veías a unos realmente concentrados en serruchar el alimento, otros reían sin parar, otros platicaban amenamente mientras cortaban la calabaza.

–Propongo que primero le saquemos el relleno –comentó Milo.

–Sí, buena idea.

La calabaza era bastante grande por lo que tuvieron que levantarse de la banca de madera para alcanzar la parte superior de la misma. Milo te ofreció un cuchillo con terminación de serrucho, él tomó una herramienta similar.

–Adelante –ofreció Milo.

Sin pensarlo más, encajaste el cuchillo en la piel de la calabaza. La sensación fue extraña, pensaste que sería suave, pero no, la calabaza ofrecía resistencia.

–Está… du… ra –dijiste con trabajo mientras tratabas de hacer un circulo alrededor y formar una tapa. Después de un momento miraste a Milo y éste estaba mordiendo su labio inferior–. ¿Qué? –preguntaste. Milo negó con la cabeza. Insististe–: ¿Qué?

Milo alzó los hombros.

–¿No es mejor así? –preguntó Milo y su tono fue extraño… después de un instante al fin entendiste la referencia sexual.

Tus mejillas empezaron a arder, pero no pudiste evitar sonreír cuando escuchaste la risa de Milo de nuevo. Era inevitable, también empezaste a reír.

–Basta de reírte de mí, ahora tú encájalo –dijiste.

Milo empezó a reír más fuerte. Alzaste tu mano libre en desesperanza.

–Todo lo que digas en esta actividad va a ser peligroso, Camus.

–Cierto. –Le ofreciste el serrucho a Milo–. Es tu turno, dale.

–Con gusto –respondió Milo feliz.

Negaste con la cabeza, pero le diste la bienvenida internamente a este juego, a este nuevo intercambio de palabras relacionadas a la atracción física entre ambos que se había dado de manera natural y entre risas, se había sentido perfecto.

o-x-o

Fue difícil dejar de sonreír en todo el proceso, al fin habían logrado quitar la tapa de la enorme calabaza y era el turno de sacar el relleno pegajoso. Milo metió las manos sin pensarlo demasiado.

–No pensé que estuviera tan llena –dijo Milo.

Hundiste una mano en la calabaza para ayudarle y juntaste tus dientes dentro de tu boca, la sensación no era nada agradable, pero ibas a continuar sacando el relleno por el resto de tus días si tu mano tenía contacto con el dorso de la mano de Milo por un momento como acababa de suceder.

No ibas a quejarte, no, para nada. Incluso, al compartir la misma calabaza, el cuerpo de Milo estaba pegado casi al tuyo, su brazo rozando constantemente el tuyo, así que no, ni una queja. A sacar el relleno por el resto de la eternidad.

o-x-o

Adornar la calabaza había sido más ameno. No entendiste en qué momento se acomodaron de tal manera, pero Milo tenía las piernas abiertas con la banca de madera entre ellas y su posición dirigida hacia ti, tú también tenías tu cuerpo dirigido hacia él, con una pierna doblada sobre la banca.

La calabaza estaba a lado de ustedes y cada quien con una mano estaba haciendo los agujeros para los ojos, la boca y la nariz. No era necesario acercarse tanto a la calabaza, pero pensabas que Milo se acercaba a ella también para estar cerca de ti.

o-x-o

–Le veo cara del Patriarca.

Te dolían las mejillas de tanto reír en esta noche. Los comentarios de Milo a lo largo de la velada te sacaban innumerables sonrisas e incluso carcajadas.

–Deberíamos de llevársela –sugeriste, tratando de controlar tu risa.

–No merece esta obra maestra.

–En eso estoy de acuerdo. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ella? No creo que podamos tenerla en el Santuario.

Milo pensó por un rato, no se le ocurrió nada.

Sugeriste:

–¿Y si la llevamos a uno de los puestos para que la hagan tarta? Nosotros no podremos aprovecharla, pero alguien más, sí.

–Siempre tan generoso, me encantas –contestó Milo juguetón. –Excelente idea, hagámoslo, vamos a llevarla antes de que cierren la casa de espantos y no podamos entrar.

Milo empezó a escombrar un poco el lugar, tú también empezaste a acomodar los cuchillos en orden. Tu corazón latiendo rápido a sus últimas palabras: me encantas.

o-x-o

Habían llegado a la casa de espantos. En efecto, estaba al final de la huerta y era… sí, lúgubre, se veía vieja, la pintura blanca estaba echada ya a perder en algunos lados, tenía un portón de madera blanca en la entrada, muy de películas de terror, incluso la madera crujía bajo tus pies.

–Tómense de las manos y no rompan la fila. Están a punto de entrar a la casa de los espantos. –Salió un sujeto vestido de vampiro de la puerta principal. Su voz tenebrosa y ronca. Supusiste que era el guía.

Volteaste a ver a un lado de ti. ¿Tomar la mano de Milo? No habías tomado la mano de ningún caballero nunca, bueno, prácticamente habías tocado cuerpos de hombres en el pasado, pero sólo cuando los sujetabas en alguna pelea o cuando ibas a golpearlos prácticamente. Habías tomado incluso la muñeca de Milo el otro día cuando trataste de aliviar un dolor, pero no habías tomado su mano como tal.

Esta petición se sentía rara.

Milo miró hacia tu mano. ¿Él estaría inquieto como tú?, ¿emocionado y ansioso como tú?, ¿con la misma sensación de alteración en el estómago? La sensación no había desaparecido por completo desde que lo habías visto en la fuente.

Milo alzó los ojos hacia los tuyos y estiró su mano hacia ti.

–¿Listo para enfrentar a verdaderos monstruos? –preguntó.

Sonreíste al comentario. Claro, como si las peleas en el Santuario fueran cosas de juego.

Milo no esperó tu respuesta, sólo tomó tu mano con la suya. Tu quijada se tensó, el toque de Milo era delicado, ¿cómo era posible? Su mano se sentía liviana y suave y… ¿dulce?, ¿algo podía sentirse dulce? Tu mano seguramente se sentía fría, temblorosa, áspera.

No pudiste seguir la línea de pensamientos porque había un chico frente a ti que había tocado tu hombro y también estaba esperando que tomaras su mano para poder entrar.

Cierto, la casa de espantos. Habías olvidado que estabas en la galaxia vía láctea, en el planeta Tierra, sólo habías tenido conciencia de una mano por un instante.

–Si en algún momento necesitan salir de la casa, quédense al final de la fila y ya no continúen el recorrido. Alguien llegará a auxiliarlos –el guía vampiro continuó con las indicaciones–. Favor de no agredir a los actores y recuerden que es de vital importancia no romper la fila, sujeten sus manos en todo momento. Y lo más importante, diviértanse. ¡Bienvenidos!

Sacaste aire de tus pulmones, la agitación no era tanto por la serie de monstruos que estabas por enfrentar, sino por lo malditamente bien que se sentía tener la mano de Milo entre la tuya. Ojalá el recorrido durara por horas, años, siglos, eternidades.

–¿Estás asustado? –preguntó Milo con una sonrisa.

Demonios, se veía tan bien esta noche. ¿Qué había tomado antes de venir?, ¿qué se había untado en la piel?, ¿a qué dios le había hecho un sacrificio humano para lucir así? La camisa azul, aun en la obscuridad de la huerta, le daba vida a sus pupilas.

–Ellos deberían estar asustados de mi Polvo de Diamantes.

Milo rio y apretó tu mano al mismo tiempo. Tu corazón bombeó sangre con rapidez, podías oírlo dentro de ti. Te gustaba estar con Milo, mucho. Muchísimo.

La fila comenzó a moverse, era momento de entrar.

o-x-o

Curiosamente en la casa de espantos estabas muerto de risa; es que era imposible no reír a los gritos de la gente y a los monstruos con máscaras distorsionadas y actores llenos de sangre ficticia. Tú te dedicabas a esto en la vida real, así que todo este circo parecía, bueno, un circo. De fondo tenían una música oscura y chillante que opacaba cualquier risa, pero tú podías sentir tu estómago quejándose por tu continua alegría, tus mejillas ya dolían en extremo de tanto sonreír.

Deseaste un poco que la música tuviera un volumen más bajo porque en las pocas ocasiones que los alumbraba algo de luz, habías volteado y habías visto a Milo sonriendo como loco también, te hubiera gustado haber escuchado el sonido de su risa con claridad.

Estabas feliz. Tenías días sin ver a Milo y estar con él te daba enormes cantidades de energía y luz. Aparte, tenías su mano entre la tuya y, en ocasiones, la fila se detenía de golpe y tenías su cuerpo pegado prácticamente a tu espalda por algunos segundos.

Esta noche terrorífica era magnífica.

–¿Camus? –escuchaste a Milo decir en voz alta detrás de ti. Había soltado tu mano cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso. La fila se había movido extrañamente y fue imposible seguir sosteniendo su mano.

Giraste y lo buscaste en la obscuridad. Te tomó unos tres segundos sentir su brazo de nuevo.

–Aquí estoy –respondiste y lo acercaste hacia ti con un jalón, aunque no contemplaste que con el movimiento brusco quedarían prácticamente a centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Sentías su respiración a centímetros de tu boca.

–No me sueltes –dijo Milo.

Esperaste que no estuviera hablando sólo de la casa de fantasmas. Haber perdido el contacto con su mano te había hecho sentir perdido, solo.

–Sigan adelante –escuchaste que alguien dijo en el segundo piso. Ustedes habían detenido la fila por completo.

–No lo haré, Milo –respondiste. Y tú sí te referías al futuro, a ustedes, a no soltarlo jamás, por ningún tipo de motivo.

Ahora tú tomaste su mano y siguieron avanzando hacia el segundo piso. Ibas a recorrer mil veces esta casa si eso te garantizaba caminar con él de esta manera.

o-x-o

–Eso fue lo más divertido que he hecho desde hace… mil años –dijiste cuando por fin pudieron salir. Tu sonrisa era grande y descarada.

Milo también sonreía y la noche parecía más bella, el huerto más vivo.

–¿Viste a la niña exorcista? –preguntó Milo emocionado.

–¿Viste cómo se retorcía? –agregaste.

–Debe ser gimnasta o algo para doblarse de esa manera.

–Fue la que más miedo me dio –aseguraste.

–Ella y la habitación de arañas fueron lo más espantoso. Tantas arañas en un mismo lugar… argh. –Milo sacudió la cabeza en disgusto.

–Pero si las arañas son como… tus primas, ¿no?

Milo rio mucho a tus palabras. ¿Era buen momento para mencionar que ya habían salido de la casa pero la mano de Milo seguía entre tus dedos? Si él no hacía ningún movimiento por soltarte, tú tampoco ibas a hacerlo. Obvio.

–¿Mis primas? Pudiera pensar que los alacranes son familiares del escorpión, pero ¿las arañas? –Milo negó con la cabeza.

–¿Te dan miedo las arañas? –preguntaste en sorpresa.

–Claro, ¿a ti no?

Consideraste tu respuesta un instante:

–Últimamente le he encontrado cierto cariño a toda la familia arácnida.

Milo sonreía, no dijo nada más por un momento, sólo te miró a los ojos. Sentiste que si él estaba por soltar tu mano, con ese comentario, habías logrado que la idea abandonara su cabeza un momento más.

–La familia arácnida estará feliz de escuchar eso –respondió Milo. Sus palabras tuvieron un tono… diferente. Aliviado, quizá–. ¿Antes de irnos quieres un chocolate caliente? Quizá tú no lo sientas, pero está helando aquí afuera.

Milo soltó por fin tu mano pero su brazo viajó detrás de tus hombros como para protegerte del aire. Tú llevaste tu brazo atrás de su cintura. No ibas a poder tener su mano en la tuya por mucho tiempo, estaban en un lugar público, pero el tiempo que había sido, había sido sagrado.

–Vamos.

o-x-o

Compraron un chocolate caliente a las afueras de la feria. Cada quien tomó su respectiva bebida después de que Milo las pagó (tú ofreciste pagarlas, pero Milo no quiso).

Después tomaron un taxi de regreso al Santuario. Era imposible estar tomados de la mano en la calle, libremente, pero de regreso en el automóvil, agradeciste que Milo puso su mano cerca de la tuya entre los asientos y recargó el dorso de su mano en tu dedo meñique. El movimiento fue sutil y pudo haber parecido como una coincidencia, pero para ti resonó con fuerza y de manera contundente.

Este gesto lo compartirían para toda la eternidad. No podían estar tomados de la mano, pero cuando no había nadie cerca, cuando estaban sentados uno junto al otro, Milo juntaba su mano a la tuya, aunque fuera un instante, aunque fuera un roce o el dorso de su mano junto al tuyo, él buscaba tocar tu mano con la suya. Milo buscaba acercar su brazo al tuyo, su mano en tu espalda un segundo, en tu hombro, su cuerpo dirigido hacia ti, aunque fuera mínimo, siempre buscaba acercarse a ti de alguna forma, igual que tú a él.

No sabías hasta ese día que necesitabas su toque para poder seguir subsistiendo.


	6. Chapter 5

**Autor** : Framba

 **Título** : Perpetuo

 **Resumen** : Destellos de la relación de Camus y Milo porque seguro no era sencillo estar juntos, pero valía la pena.

 **Pareja** : Camus x Milo.

 **Comentarios adicionales** : Lo dijo una vez mi cantante favorito: "Ésta es una de esas canciones realmente especiales. Una canción que me enseñó lo importante que es la letra cuando escribes música y lo importante que es hablar de algo que realmente te sucedió, y cómo hablar de algo que es verdadero para tu corazón… hace una buena canción."

No hay nada más verdadero para mi corazón en este momento que este capítulo. Y resulta que acabo también de leer un libro que me marcó para siempre, simplemente revolucionó todas mis ideas y sentimientos, así que todo eso sucediendo, nació este capítulo, de lo más real y verdadero que he escrito.

Gracias por leer,

Fram.

 **Perpetuo**

 **Capítulo 5**

POV: Camus

No era fácil.

¿Cómo podía serlo?, era tan difícil aquietar todo lo que se encendía y convulsionaba al verlo llegar. Lo que sentías, sin embargo, tenía que pasar desapercibido para los demás ojos del mundo porque no era correcto. Te dolía pensar que tus sentimientos eran malos, incorrectos, pecadores. Tratabas de no enfocarte en esa línea de pensamiento porque cómo algo que te traía tanta emoción y alegría y las malditas ganas de estar vivo podía ser… malo.

De verdad no era fácil.

El inicio del día empezaba con la asignación de actividades para todos los Caballeros Dorados porque ahora ya eran todos un grupo, todos tenían ya la suficiente edad para ser considerados como los elegidos, los reales, los doce Caballeros de Athena. En pocos días se haría el anuncio oficial.

Eran las primeras horas del día cuando se distribuía el tiempo en que ocurrirían los entrenamientos o actividades, y la primera oportunidad para ver a Milo. Cada mañana caminabas al punto de reunión con el corazón latiendo a más velocidad con cada paso, cada paso con el corazón queriendo ser escuchado, gritando dentro de ti que no podía pasar otro minuto más sin que lo vieras.

Al llegar al punto de reunión tus ojos desesperadamente buscaban su silueta. Milo, Milo, Milo, Milo… y entonces tus pupilas aterrizaban en él. Al fin. Milo. Estaba al fin aquí cerca. Tu corazón se sentía como si quisiera abandonar tu interior por medio de tu boca y correr hacia él. Tu corazón iba a ser eso un día de éstos: arrojarse a él.

Era también el momento de pretender que no te morías de ganas por correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas tus fuerzas. Tomarlo en tus brazos y quedarte ahí un momento, sintiéndolo cerca de ti, sintiendo su pecho junto al tuyo, violentando su espacio vital, respirando su energía.

No obstante, lo único que compartían era un saludo de manos cordial, llegabas a él, o él a ti, después de saludar a algunos otros Caballeros y el saludo era fugaz, siempre demasiado corto, impersonal, demasiado frío para ti, demasiado normal para todos los demás. Tú tratabas de asesinar tu sonrisa cuando sus manos se juntaban, pero era imposible, había días que la sonrisa se desataba en tus labios con furia. La tenías que matar de inmediato al igual que él. El gesto era rápido, dudabas que los demás Caballeros o instructores se dieran cuenta.

Las actividades eran asignadas, los entrenamientos se anunciaban y cada quien partía para su respectivo lugar de trabajo. El día transcurría gris y largo. La agonía de saber que él estaba en algún cerca te hacía pedazos, constantemente durante la jornada te asaltaba esta inquietud y unas ganas horripilantes de sólo salir a buscarlo y verlo, de olvidar todo, de dejar de pretender y sólo llegar hasta él y abrazarlo y besarlo…

Besar a Milo.

Cada día era más difícil dejar de pensar en eso, cada día era más duro no pensar en qué se sentiría acercarte a Milo y simplemente darle un beso.

Besar. Era un verbo con el que no estabas tan familiarizado y menos con el concepto de besar a un chico. Algo te hacía pensar que Milo sabía besar bien, no sabías por qué, quizá por su fama de ser pasional por ser Escorpión, no estabas muy seguro, pero podías apostar que él sabría hacerlo contigo sin ningún problema.

No sabías tampoco por qué ni cómo pero imaginabas que Milo iba a poner la palma de su mano sobre tu mejilla al hacerlo, al besarte, que iba él a tomar la iniciativa de alguna manera, que el beso iba a durar varios minutos. Imaginabas también que dentro de ese beso los dos iban a sonreír porque se sentía tan bien que era imposible no hacerlo. Tenía que ser así.

Querías besar a Milo con demencia. Había llegado la necesidad así sin preámbulo, habías tenido el pensamiento inerte quizá desde que lo habías conocido, pero estos últimos días, te estaba volviendo loco. Se estaba volviendo insoportable. ¿Por qué tus labios querían acercarse a los suyos? no tenías respuesta. ¿Por qué de todas las partes de tu cuerpo, precisamente tus labios morían por acercarse a los de él?, ¿por qué los labios?, ¿por qué no podías dejar de pensar en sus labios?, ¿por qué el pensamiento no te abandonaba y empezaba a torturarte?, ¿por qué en medio de los entrenamientos tenías que luchar, literal, para dejar de pensar en eso?

Este sentimiento de felicidad a veces se disolvía y sólo quedaba… ansiedad, dolor, agonía. Querer estar con Milo te estaba rompiendo en pedazos diminutos.

En ciertos días, después del primer bloque de entrenamiento, Milo y tú coincidían en el momento de la comida. Cuando sucedía, tanto Milo como tú procuraban quedar lo más cerca posible, a veces era imposible porque los demás Caballeros también tomaban asiento en la gran mesa y era imposible quedar lado a lado, lo cual también era bueno en cierta manera porque si no, sería extraño que Milo y tú siempre quedaran juntos a la hora de comer. Pretender. Sí, pretender se había vuelto un requisito adicional en la meta de convertirte en Caballero.

A pesar de ello, cuando quedaban uno al lado del otro, era muy duro, terrible. Tu piel parecía reconocer que él era quien estaba a tu lado y era difícil incluso pasar la comida, tener hambre, era como si todas tus células se pusieran en alerta, listas para desprenderse de tu figura humana e ir a embarrarse a la piel de Milo.

Su cercanía era mortal. Comías, pero la comida no sabía a nada. Todos tus sentidos estaban entretenidos en sentir a Milo junto lo más posible. Tus pupilas luchaban por no ver a Milo, veías el plato, la mesa, a los demás, y ocasionalmente en algún instante, mirabas a Milo algunos segundos o podías darte el lujo de observarlo cuando hablaba porque los demás también lo miraban y se veía natural, pero… era desgastante forzar a tus ojos a no contemplarlo. Lo mismo cuando Milo hablaba, tus oídos querían bloquear cualquier otro sonido; morías por girar en tu lugar y hablar con él, sin que nadie los interrumpiera, sólo tú escuchándolo por horas y horas; incluso, apretabas con fuerza los cubiertos en tus manos para evitar tomar su mano.

Después regresaban a entrenar o alguna clase más. La única oportunidad de verlo de nuevo era al terminar los entrenamientos cuando caminaban hacia los dormitorios. A veces coincidían en el pasillo, a veces no.

No podías más. Tu cuerpo dolía, algo dentro que no sabías cómo llamar estaba abatido, roto. Querías ser un ser funcional y seguir con tu objetivo de ser el mejor Caballero de Acuario, pero esto, esto estaba opacando todo lo demás.

¿Cómo ibas a controlar toda esta revolución de sentimientos dentro de ti cuando sabías de antemano que siempre sería así? Milo y tú nunca podrían estar juntos.

Sentirse de esta manera por Milo era lo que te daba combustible para despertar cada día, había sido lo que le había dado sentido a tu existencia, pero a la vez, nunca habías estado tan triste en tu vida, las ganas de llorar de impotencia eran ya imposibles de disipar.

¿Cómo seguir siendo un Caballero de Athena con estos sentimientos tan intensos?, ¿cómo seguir siendo normal ante los ojos de los demás cuando ya no podías ocultar lo mucho que Milo te gustaba?, ¿cómo detener tus sentimientos o cómo mantenerlos vivos en esta situación?

No era fácil. Nunca iba a serlo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó un día Milo, un día que el comedor se vació rápidamente de comensales y de Caballeros, y ustedes quedaron uno frente a otro, lejos de algunos oídos que aún permanecían en el gran comedor.

Negaste con la cabeza, tu cuerpo y espíritu demasiado drenados para contestar. ¿Y podía dejar él de verse hermoso?, ¿podía su piel dejar de verse perfecta, podían sus ojos dejar de verse de ese color tan especial, podían sus labios tomar otra forma horripilante para que los dejaras de ver?

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, preocupado.

Cruzaste tus brazos sobre la mesa y descansaste tu barbilla sobre tus muñecas, miraste la madera entre ustedes, no podías verlo más, no querías verlo o ibas a mandar todo al diablo y simplemente besarlo aquí frente a todos. Tomaste una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de que ese oxígeno te diera la energía para poder contestarle algo.

–¿No te cansa? –respondiste en voz baja con una pregunta.

Milo adoptó la misma posición: brazos cruzados, barbilla sobre una de sus muñecas: sus ojos a tu nivel, mirándote.

Sentiste su mirada así que alzaste los ojos para verlo. No debiste haberlo hecho.

–¿Qué es lo que te cansa? –Su tono fue empático, suave, queriendo entenderte.

Suspiraste. Empezaste a sentir la tensión en la garganta. No estabas acostumbrado a estas pláticas, a decir lo que sentías, pero… ¿cómo no hacerlo con esos ojos pidiendo respuestas?

–Necesitarte –dijiste con voz apagada, silenciosa, nadie debía escuchar, ¿cierto?

Y sí, lo necesitabas. Y no había manera de aniquilar el sentimiento, las ganas de él, los pensamientos sobre él, la vida enfocada a estar con él.

Milo miró tus labios. Su mirada se quedó ahí por casi un minuto entero. ¿Quería él besarte en ese momento?, ¿sería posible que él también sintiera un poco de lo que tú estabas sintiendo con tanta intensidad?

–Sé que es cansado, pero… tampoco sé cómo hacerlo desaparecer –confesó Milo en un murmullo. No pudiste estar más de acuerdo. Al contrario, este sentimiento era una gran bola de nieve, creciendo y volviéndose más fuerte cada día. En ese momento pudiste ver el cansancio y alteración en sus facciones, la lucha similar a la tuya reflejándose en sus ojos. –Pero prométeme algo… –Milo tomó aire, hizo una pausa, acomodando sus palabras y sentimientos. Continuó–: Recuerda que estoy aquí, no en la forma que queremos o podemos, pero aquí estoy, Camus, aquí estoy.

Cerraste los ojos en esta ocasión, oprimiendo los sentimientos en la silueta humana que era tu cuerpo, estaban por desbordarse fuera de ti, tus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer porque aunque eras un ser excepcional y con ciertas habilidades, esto que sentías era más fuerte que tú, no podías encapsularlo ya tan fácilmente. La emoción de lo que había dicho Milo iba a formar lágrimas en tus ojos, pero con todo tu poder y tu cosmos trataste de controlarte. No podías ponerte a llorar, no aquí.

Y claro, él tenía razón, él estaba frente a ti, quizá no podías acercarte a él, pero tampoco estaba lejos, su presencia siempre estaría cerca, él siempre estaría cerca de ti. El pensamiento te traía algo de paz y consuelo, quizá saber que tú y él existían en el mismo tiempo era una fortuna de la cual debías estar agradecido. Los dos serían Caballeros Dorados hasta la muerte, lo que indicaba que él jamás se apartaría de tu lado, de ti.

Asentiste ligeramente a sus palabras.

–No te rindas, te lo pido –susurró Milo–. Yo no lo haré –agregó.

Y tú… tú sabías que tú tampoco te ibas a rendir.


End file.
